


Show Me

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Ramsay wants Reek to show him his love.





	

Title: Show Me

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Theon/Ramsay

Characters: Theon Greyjoy, and Ramsay Bolton.

Summary: Ramsay wants Reek to show him his love.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Now remove those rags."

Theon Greyjoy stiffened ay the order.

"Now." Ramsay demanded as he took a step closer. Theon immediately pulled the ragged shirt off because he knew Ramsay wouldn't ask kindly again. Lately the Bolton bastard has been in a good mood, meaning less beating for Reeks. "Pants Reek."

Reek stiffened as his shaking hand undid his draw string of his lands before letting them fall to the groun. Stepping out of them, Reeks felt Ramsay's eyes travel with his scared body with satisfaction.

"Come here Reeks." Ramsay's voice is gentle as he holds his hand out walking Theon closer to the bed. Theon's eyes big and innocent as he is gentle laid across the silk sheets.

Ramsay climbed on top, his hand rubbing softly against Theon's cheek. "My beautiful, beautiful Reeks. Created just for me, aren't you Reeks?"

Theon immediately nodded his head, "Y-yes. I belong to you, my Lord. Reeks always belong to you."

"Yes you do. Everyday even when you die and are in the ground covered in maggots."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do you love me, Reeks?"

Theon was quick to nod as he cautiously touch Ramsay chest, when the other man to make any moves to stop him Theon pressed a kiss above his heart. "Yes, my Lord."

"Show me."


End file.
